


i may be slinging blind, but at least i'm not falling

by vociferous_leviathan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I read a lot of intern peter parker fic and this was born, Intern Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, Irondad, Just not right away, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Interns at SI, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and his Spiderson, dialogue? who's she?, except without the burn, just familial warmth, nevermind i lied it's just dialogue now, peter is an anxious mess and so am i, sue me, wow guys writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferous_leviathan/pseuds/vociferous_leviathan
Summary: After applying to the prestigious Stark internship on a whim, Peter never expects to be considered for the position, let alone be informed of his good fortune in a letter written by Pepper Potts herself. Running low on sleep, time, and energy, Peter needs some guidance- Will he get the help he so desperately needs from one of his coworkers? Or from someone much higher up in the food chain?Tony Stark has it all-- superhero, billionaire, (mostly) happily engaged, and a genius to boot, he's only missing one thing: someone to care for. Once upon a time, he thought that could be Pepper, but she's more than proved her independence by now, and he loves that about her. Really he does. But sometimes his protective instincts go into overdrive, and there's no one to direct them towards. So when he starts hearing rumors of the clumsy child prodigy working down in the R&D labs, he spends a few days digging into Peter Parker-- and who is he to deny the boy who so desperately needs an upgrade on life?





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my very first fanfic ever, despite YEARS of reading it obsessively (seriously, to an unhealthy degree, ask anyone who knows me) and I definitely never would've expected an Irondad gen-fic to be what I started with.  
> Please don't hate too much, and just know that I literally wrote this instead of doing my AP Lit homework because I realized that PETER PARKER AND I ARE CANONICALLY THE SAME AGE and after reading through pretty much all the pure Irondad and Spiderson fic out there and realizing that I neEDED mORE.
> 
> Anywayssssss, on to the (hopefully not absolutely horrid) fic!

_We are glad to inform you that after extensive vetting, you have been accepted into Stark Industries’ exclusive internship program._

_We are glad to inform you._

_We are glad to inform you,_

_We are glad to inform you._

Peter couldn’t help it, those words had been circulating in his mind all day. We are glad to inform you. When he had gotten home from patrol the night before to find $20 _“for pizza, you earned it. <3”_ and a note from Aunt May saying she’d be working late once again on the counter of their dingy apartment in Queens, that last thing he expected to find beside it was a letter addressed to him from Stark Industries --opened, of course.

Confused, Peter reached for the envelope on instinct, already knowing what he’d find when he read it. “But the rejections aren’t normally sent out for another week,” he mused, “and even then, they send an email-- why waste a stamp on every applicant?”

He had applied for the SI internship on a whim, knowing that his chances of actually getting in were basically nonexistent. Most of the accepted applicants were college students, and even then undergraduates were uncommon. To be accepted as a high school student? It was practically unheard of!

Peter hesitated. It was one thing to know, logically, that he could never land a place in such a prestigious program. It was another thing entirely, though, to actually see the words on paper. Was he really ready to do this? Maybe his application was so bad that they didn’t just want to reject him, they wanted to make sure he knew he wasn’t welcome to apply ever again, even once he finished college. Yeah, that was it. That’s why they mailed it, and so soon, before they even looked at all the other applications. Peter’s life was over, he had screwed it all up, and he’d never land a job at the company of his dreams, he’d be mopping the floors at Hammer Tech _forever_ and-- Ned. He needed Ned. Ned could open it for him and calm him down and then they’d start a Star Wars marathon and everything would be fine.

After carefully placing the money back in Aunt May’s room so she would never notice he didn’t order dinner, Peter sent Ned a text, tucked the (now crumpled) letter in his pocket, and made his way to his best friend’s apartment across town.

Ned was waiting when he arrived, and Peter nearly fell flat on his face when the door was ripped open after only one knock. “ _Dude_!” Ned whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake his parents, “Did you really hear back already? Have you opened the email yet? Wait, of course you did, otherwise you wouldn’t know it was from and-- ohmyGOD who was it from? Did Pepper Potts email you? Does Pepper Potts have my best friend’s email? I don’t even have your email! Or, oh, no, was it _Mr. Stark?!?!?!_ If Tony Stark emailed you personally I will actually die right here on this floor, like just fall down and die that would be so--”

“Ned!” Peter cut him off, “Breathe, dude. I didn’t get an email, that’s the weird part. It was a letter. I haven’t even opened it yet.”

“A letter? That’s weird, they normally email, and wait, did you say you haven’t read it?!?! Peter, how could you NOT read it then and there? I couldn’t have waited long enough to get to your place.”

“I don’t know, man, I just. Didn’t wanna have to see the rejection first hand, y’know. ‘Dear Mr. Parker, we regret to inform you that your project proposal sucked and you’ll never have a job here. Good luck at HammerTech. Sincerely, SI.’ No, thanks, dude,” Peter said, trying to downplay how much he cared.

“Do you want me to read it for you?”

Peter grimaced. “Thanks, dude. That’s actually kinda why I came.” He tugged the crumpled envelope out of his pocket and passed it to Ned.

After a moment’s hesitation, Ned opened the envelope, carefully smoothing out the creases then started reading. With an audible gulp and wide eyes, he stared. And stared. And stared. Finally, Peter couldn’t take it anymore. “Dude, I get it, okay, they don’t want me, it’s no big deal,” he snatched the letter from Ned’s grasp, ready to throw it away, only to be stopped by Ned’s raspy voice.

“Peter. Y-y-you. You got it.”

Peter froze. “What?”

“You got it! Peter, you got the internship! Look!” snatching the letter back once more, Ned shoved the proof under Peter’s nose, and he read. There, under the official Stark Industries logo and some very official-looking introductions, were the words Peter knew he’d remember for the rest of his life:

_“Dear Mr. Parker:_

_We are glad to inform you that after extensive vetting, you have been accepted into Stark Industries’ exclusive internship program. After careful consideration, especially given your age and lack of experience, your application found its way to my desk. Your project proposal was, quite simply, one of the best I’ve ever seen. I look forward to seeing your name among those who accept positions here at SI for the coming semester, and have arranged an appointment for you to fill out some paperwork and receive your ID badge this coming Thursday at 4:00. Should you decide to accept the position, ask for Chloe at the front desk, and she will get you sorted._

_Kindest regards,_   
_Pepper Potts,_   
_C.E.O., Stark Industries”_

Peter was going to die. He was actually going to stop breathing. “Is that- d-did I?”

“Yes, dude! You got the Stark internship! Oh man, this is so cool, I can’t wait to tell everyone, I mean, can you imagine Flash’s face when he finds out you got-”

“Whoa, whoa, Ned, no wait! I don’t want to tell people,” Peter interrupted.

“What do you mean, not tell people?! Dude, this would mean bragging rights for life!”

“No, Ned! Seriously!” Peter begged, “You can’t tell anyone about this! I mean, what if it’s a fluke? What if they got me confused with someone else, like, what if they take away the internship when they realize who I am? Ned, you can’t tell anyone! Promise!”

Ned looked hesitant, and Peter could tell he really didn’t want to agree, but after only a little more prodding, he reluctantly vowed not to share Peter’s secret.


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys. Just. Wow.  
> I came home from work last night to find that, in the course of one day, my (single chapter! incomplete!) work had garnered over 500 hits!  
> Including 80 kudos, 11 bookmarks, and 6 comments! You guys, all of that seriously means SO MUCH to me.   
> I had actually already started working on this chapter immediately after posting the first one, but I really didn't expect to get so many readers so quickly.  
> I'm actually currently posting this instead of getting ready for work, because I went into a frenzy last night and this morning-- I couldn't wait to post again and see your response! 
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think! Keep commenting, those last few had me smiling all night! And happy reading
> 
> Levi out <3

Which is how Peter found himself here, standing in the lobby of Stark Tower, Ms. Potts’ words running through his mind on repeat as he hid behind a plant, desperately trying to fix himself into some semblance of order. Having made it to the tower with only moments to spare, Peter was not prepared to walk up to his (hopefully) new coworker looking this haggard, no matter that today was only supposed to be for filling out paperwork and learning to find his way around the tower. God forbid he run into anyone of import today, wearing the “Gravity is such a downer” t-shirt and threadbare jeans that had been his school outfit today. 

Distantly, Peter heard a soft ping coming from his left, and he turned toward it, only to be met with…. Possibly the scariest glare he’d ever seen. Aunt May had just about perfect her “really, Peter, you wanna try that again?” stare, but she had nothing on this behemoth of a man. Just as Peter started contemplating getting out of this situation alive, he heard a voice, one he had heard a million times before from press conferences and TV interviews, a man he had idolized for his entire life, the famous billionaire/superhero and his new boss… Tony Stark.

“Happy? Whatcha doin’ over there?” he asked casually.

“Oh, just taking out the trash,” Happy joked, grabbing Peter by the scruff of his neck and pushing him toward the exit. At this, Tony looked up, looked Peter up and down with a precision Peter never hoped to achieve, and apparently decided to disregard him altogether.

“Sure, whatever,” Tony snorted, his attention already engrossed in his phone once more. At the last moment, however, he called out: “Oh, and kid? Nice shirt.”

And with that, the elevator doors closed on his idol, as well as his only hope of making it to the appointment on time.

After being dragged from behind his hiding place and out onto the bustling sidewalk, Peter decided that now was probably a good time to explain himself before the police were called or --even worse-- he was banned from SI for life. 

“Wait, please, Mr. Happy!” he called, “Please don’t kick me out or kill me or-”

“Kill you? Kid, what the hell are you talking about? I wouldn’t kill a kid, no matter how annoying you are.”

Peter paused at this. “Wait, so you’re not mad at me?”

“Look, kid, I don’t know who you are, but I figure you were in there hoping to get a glimpse of the Avengers, yeah? Well, listen. It’s not a private show. This is their lives we’re talking about, and you and all your little buddies need to just back off.”

“Little… But Mr. Happy, I wasn’t snooping! I have an interview today and I’m already late!”

“An interview.. Sure. You showed up to an interview at the leading tech company in the world wearing a lame science T-shirt and some old jeans. Alright, kid. Whatever you say. Go on home now.”

At this, Peter looked embarrassed, fidgeting with his hands nervously, “Ah, well, actually is isn’t really an interview, more like.. My first day? Just. Paperwork?”

Happy remained unconvinced, but after much pleading on Peter’s part, he decided to humor the kid. Normally he would have just dumped the trespasser out the front doors and updated the tower’s AI to consider them banned from the premises, but there was just something about this boy… So, he headed up to the front desk to see if anyone was expecting a kid.To his surprise, when he got to the front desk, Susan seemed confused at the mention of a kid, but said she was expecting a Mr. Parker to arrive soon. Hastening back out to where the kid had apparently taken to staring morosely at his shoes, Happy spoke: “What’s your name, kid? Suz says she’s expecting someone.”

“Oh!” Peter sniffles, “It’s, I, uhm. Peter. Peter Parker, sir.” At this, he rubs his hand over his jeans in an attempt to make his sweaty palms less noticeable and hold his right hand out for Happy to shake. 

Parker. Right. Happy stares at the hand disdainfully. “I’ve manhandled you out of a building, kid. I don’t really think we need a formal introduction.”

Peter immediately reddened, and Happy continued, “Well, anyway, follow me to the front desk, Susie says she’s expecting you. She’ll help you figure out what to do next.” And with that, he turned and stomped off in the direction of the reception desk once more.

After dropping off the kid and saying a quick goodbye to Suz, Happy headed back upstairs, having completed his good deed of the day. Not because he wanted to watch the security footage to make sure the -surprisingly tolerable- kid made it through the rest of his stay alright. Nope, definitely not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter couldn’t believe his luck. First, he’d run out of the apartment in a rush this morning, forgetting both his breakfast and his dress clothes for today’s appointment. Then, he’d barely made it through the school day, thinking of how today would go. He finally makes it to Stark Tower, only to realize that he is woefully underdressed to step into such an opulent lobby, and he definitely doesn’t want to make his first impression looking like this. But then he got to see TONY STARK, in the flesh, and the genius complimented his outfit. Now, after being apprehended by the building’s security and ultimately released, Peter was standing awkwardly at the reception desk while the woman (Susie?) typed away at the screen in front of her.

“Uhm, I’m, uh. I-I’m Peter Parker. Ms. Potts said I have an appointment?” he tried.

“You’re late,” she said simply, still looking at her screen rather than at him.

“O-oh. I’m really sorry about that. See, I was run-running a little behind and then-n Mr. Happy stopped me and--”

Her laughter cut him off. “Oh, I’m sorry, kid, you should’ve seen your face! It’s no big deal, you’re just here for paperwork anyways,” she laughed, tears in her eyes at the sight of his discomfort.

“I’m Susan, by the way, but everyone here calls me Susie or Suz. Now, Peter, let’s get all your paperwork filled out and a badge printed off, how’s that sound?”

Peter nodded, still dumbfounded that she wasn’t truly upset with him.

And so, just an hour later, Peter found himself exiting the doors of the tower (voluntarily, this time) with a cramping hand and a beaming smile, brand-new intern badge clasped firmly in his fist, ready to head out on patrol for the night.

“Oh, wait, Peter!” he heard, and turned as he stepped outside, just in time to hear one last chipper phrase from Ms. Susie before the airtight doors sealed off all sound entering or exiting the tower:

“Welcome to the team!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo there it is, guys.  
> What do you think?  
> Also, I had a really hard time with Happy, but I just HAD to include him because I really adore a Happy&Peter friendship. Also, what about the Tony sneak peek? I'll probably have quite a few of those in here, so hopefully you guys like them.  
> Please let me know what you think, and I'll keep working at the Happy angle throughout, for all you other fans.   
> I'll update as soon as I can, and keep checking those comments constantly to hear your feedback.
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Levi <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is, guys, the first chapter....I know it was short, but I get the feeling this thing is going to be a monster, and I didn't want to get too sucked in, only to bust out 10K of garbage/
> 
> Hope you liked it, please leave your feedback, etc, etc. You know the drill.
> 
> See you next time I manage to post something! 
> 
> Levi out <3


End file.
